Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to online and/or mobile payments, and more particularly to systems and methods for displaying payment codes automatically on a user device for use in making online and/or mobile payments.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why online and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Some payment service providers provide online and mobile payment services for merchants with physical merchant locations and their customers. For example, payment service providers may provide the online and/or mobile payment services discussed above for utilization at physical merchant locations to allow customers to purchase products offered by the merchant using a customer device such as a mobile phone device or other portable computing device. The utilization of such customer devices frees the customer from having to carry around payment cards, such as credit cards or debit cards, in order to make payments. However, the conventional use of customer devices to make payments raises a number of issues.
The conventional use of a customer devices to make a payment typically requires the following actions by the customer: unlocking of the customer device (e.g., by providing a user action such as a “swipe”, or by providing user credentials such as a passcode or thumb scan), opening up a payment application, finding and selecting the merchant (via the payment application) to which the payment is to be made, authenticating to the payment application, instructing the payment application to generate a payment code, and providing the payment code to the merchant. It has been found that this cumbersome process discourage the use of customer devices in making payments, as typical customers find it easier and quicker to simply carry around and provide a payment card to the merchant. The results of these and similar issues with payments using customer devices have slowed the adoption of customer device payment systems.
Thus, there is a need for an improved customer device payment system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.